a new chance
by Viviene lily
Summary: Harry's abused, his uncle left him in a forrest, he get a second chance in middle earth.
1. Chapter 1

A new chance.

I'm not English and I have no beta, so try to read over the grammar and spell mistakes

Harry walked to the kitchen. It was a day as usual. He would wake up. Make breakfast for Dudley and aunt Petunia, he would make coffee for his uncle. Harry had a strange feeling, the feeling you know something happened or will happen but you will or don't like it  
He stepped into the kitchen. His aunt and uncle were standing next to each other. 'We're going boy. Go to the car,' said his uncle. ' where are we going?' Asked Harry in a small voice. 'Don't ask boy, did you forget that rule?', harry knew the rule, he also remembered what would happen as he asked something. His uncle would bind him and rape him, until he was screaming for mercy and promised he would never do it again. He watched the houses as they were driving to the unknown place.  
Harry woke up feeling the car stopped driving. They were standing in a wood. ' you will stay here', his aunt said. She walked away laughing. He looked to his uncle, Uncle Vernon, what does she mean.' His uncle smiled in a very Creepy way, ' It means you are not coming home with us.' uncle Vernon punched Harry in his face. Harry felt his head hit a rock. 'I'm going to die in a wood', he thought before he passed out.

Radagast the brown was a very nice man if you knew him. Others who didn't knew him thought he was strange, thought he went mental by all the mushrooms he ate. The real reason his behavior was a bit odd, is because he liked to be alone. Thinking and helping living creatures.  
Radagast just helped a little fox, who broke his leg as a bird loudly fly around his head. "What's wrong sweet,' asked Radagast, the bird fly to a pad which lead into the forest, bug came back as soon as he found out Radagast wasn't following. 'Ah, I need to follow you', Radagast giggled and walked after the bird.

'Where are you bringing me little friend?' Radagast asked, ' we already walked a few hours. The bird disappeared behind a three. Radagast followed quickly, he saw a boy. A little boy, not older  
Than five or six. Radagast walked carefully to the boy. The boy was wearing strange clothes, he carefully poked the boy with his wand but realized the boy was passed out and bleeding. Radagast picked the boy up thinking there was later time for questions and returned quickly to his house, so he could heal the boy.

Harry woke up in a strange room, it came all back to him. The Dursley's kicked him out, they left him into the woods. But how did he came here?.  
' ah you're awake.' Harry turned around, a man was standing in the doorstep. 'My name is Radagast the brown, but who are you and where are you coming from?, the man asked. ' i-im Harry, H-hary P-potter, i live-lived in little whinging.', the man looked at him, 'lived? And why are you lying?', harry looked at the man, 'I'm not lying, I lived in little Hannington with my aunt and uncle.' Radagast looked at the boy, there was something strange at him. He better could sent a messege to gandalf the grey, he might know more about this strange boy. He looked to the boy, ' are you hungry my boy?' He asked friendly Harry nodded, 'come I will make you some food, there is later time for questions.'  
In the time Harry was eating, radagast wrote a letter to gandalf. He gave the letter to a bird and he turned to Harry.  
'Harry, in wich kingdom lies little Hannington?' Harry looked at the man, 'y-you dont know? Brittain sir', 'and where lies brittan?' Radagast asked, 'Sir, why are you asking me such weird questions?' Radagast took a deep breath before the said, 'I've been to many places, from rivendell to gondor, lothelorien to the shire, but I never heard of a place brittain or little Hannington. Harry get a bit pale. He didn't knew that places. 'Am I even still on earth?' He whispered soft, 'you are in middle earth kid, I have still one question. Why did you said "lived in little hangington". Harry began to shake, tears were streaming over his cheeks and dropping on the ground. Radagast looked afraid, he didn't know what he had to do. He never saw something like this.  
He mumbled a spell to let harry sleep. He picked the sleeping boy up and brought him to bed. Hoping gandalf would come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few days passed and harry looked more comfortable. He stuttered less and he looked healthier. When Radagast found out Harry was afraid to ask, he said harry could ask anything. Radagast took harry multiple times into the wood. He learned him where the medical verbs and the vegetables were growing. So Harry could get them if he was busy.

Radagast was helping a squirrel which was fallen out of a three. ' Harry', he asked ,' would you go and get some tomatoes and potatoes?' ' of course, was the answer, I'm back soon", and he ran into the wood.  
Harry took a few tomatoes and put them into a little bag. 'Who are you?', said a soft cold voice. Harry turned around, an arrow was pointed at him. A man with blond long hair was holding it. 'Who are you?, he asked again, 'I-I'm Harry-', 'what's your business here?', Harry looked afraid to the tall blond man. The blond man stepped closer to Harry. 'If you don't answer I will take you to my father, king Thranduil." Harry turned around and try to run away, but the man was faster. The man grabbed Harry by his arm and roughly he pulled him in the opposite direction. Harry was afraid, the blond man hurts him. 'P-please, l-let m-me go', he stuttered. The blond man looked at him, 'You are not allowed to be here.' And the man pushed him forward. Harry tried again to run away, but also now the strange man was faster. The man grabbed Harry's shoulders painfully, 'if you try that again I will shoot you', harry stretched his arms forward.

Radagast was worried. Harry was already a hour away, he should have returned by now, would someting happened? Maybe, Harry had fallen and ge could not get up or worse.  
He grabbed his wand and walked quickly to the forrest, 'My old friend, why do you need me. The letter suggest it was urgent.' A voice said from behind, Radagast turned around, 'Gandalf!', a man in grey stood on the other side of the field. 'Yes I need your help", Radagast began. ' I've found a boy in the forrest, I heald the fiscal wounds but...' , but what?' Gandalf asked. Radagast continued, 'he's not from here, he wore strange clothes and talkes about places which are not in middle earth, he is afraid for everything', Radagast paused, 'he's such a little boy. He is just six years old. His family abused him gandalf. They would ignore him and lock him up in the basement, or he had to clean the house', radagast became angry, 'they would not give him food he could not ask questions and if he did he would get punished. And the worst of all,  
they leaved him in a forrest. Alone, far from people, they left him to die.' Radagast took a deep breath, ' I dont know what to do Gandalf. He's young, the forrest is not a safe place for such a small child.' Gandalf nodded. A huge white light lightened the woods. 'Harry's there,' Radagast thought while he run to the light.

When radagast arrived he saw a blond man lying on the ground. Radagast looked around, searching for the small black haired boy, he heard a soft noice. It was coming from behind a three. He walked quicklyto the three. 'Harry? Are you okay?' , the boy began to cry, ' t-t-the blond m-man hurted me, I-I don't know what happened. Radagast hugged the boy, 'you are safe now.'  
He stood up and dragged harry to his house.

Gandalf followed Radagast and was surprised how Radagast handled. Radagast would not very often showed this side to strangers. This boy must be very special, he thought. He looked at the blond man on the ground. That was a elf. And not a guard, that was Legolas Greenleaf, the prince of Mirkwood and one of the best warriors of Mirkwood. How could have that small boy knocked him out. He walked to the elf, he saw the elf moving, he would be fast awake. Gandalf turned around and walked to Radagast's little house.

'How's the boy?' , Gandalf asked when he arrived by the cabin. 'In bed, sleeping.' Radagast looked to Gandalf, 'who was the man Gandalf?' Gandalf took a deep breath, ' It was an elf. It was Legolas Greenleaf, he will not be happy when he wakes up.' Radagast nodded, 'what are we going to do? He can't stay here. Gandalf took another deep breath. 'What Gandalf? Do you have an idea?' , 'I have an idea, I think it would be best for him as I bring him to Imladris.'  
Radagast looked at him.' Imladris?' , he asked. 'Yes, lord Elrond raised his children, so he knows what to do,he's also a healer. And there is another child in Imladris now, a man Harry's age. Harry will by safe there.' Radagast nodded, 'You're right. I think it will be best as you leave in the morning'

I'll be update after my finals,

Please review, that will make my day


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, another chapter!

I-Imladris?' Harry stuttered, 'yes it will be safer if you go', Harry looked to Radagast, ' but I wanna stay with you', Radagast gave Harry a tiny smile, ' I wish you could stay here Harry, but remember that blond man?', Harry nodded, ' he's an elf, and he is looking for you', Tears appeared in Harry's eyes. A-are you coming with me?' ' No Harry, I will stay here. I will try to visit soon. A tear dropped down Harry's cheek. 'come now my boy, it will be a long trip.', Said Gandalf. Harry ran to Radagast, 'I'll miss you, please come soon.' Harry whispered before he turned and walked with Gandalf into the woods.  
'Are we going to w-walk?', Gandalf looked down to the boy, 'No dear, we are riding', and he pointed to a horse. A beautiful white horse. 'This is shadowfax he is the greatest and the fastest of his kin, he will bring us to Imladris', Harry looked to the huge horse. Gandalf picked the small boy up and put him on the horses back.

Time slip. Harry and Gandalf are close to Imladris.

'Look Harry, this is Imladris .' Harry saw a beautiful place there were waterfalls and beautiful flowers, 'a-am I going to live here?' He whispered. 'Yes Harry', said Gandalf. ' Come now, they are waiting.'  
Harry felt nervous, what if they don't like him, what if they were the same as the Dursley's.' They arrived by the stairs. A small group of people were standing there. Gandalf it's good to see you, and this must be Harry', said the man looking to him. Harry felt uncomfortable and tried to hid behind Gandalf. 'Come now Harry', said Gandalf, 'There is nothing to be afraid of.' Harry looked at the man. The man who spoke squad down and smiled. 'this is lord Elrond' Gandalf said. The man called Elrond smiled again. Harry felt himself calm down. He looked to the man called Elrond. But when he saw the pointed ears, Harry panicked.

Elrond's pov.

The boy was small and you could see he was afraid. He squid down and smiled. The small boy had black messy hair, and bright green eyes full of fear. He used Vilya to calm down Harry. Harry was looking at him. Elrond frowned when Harry's breath became faster and faster and when he began to shake he knew something was very wrong. As the boy did not calm down, he would die.

Normal pov

Lord Elrond grabbed the boy quickly and hugged him thigh mumbling words in English and in elfish try to calm down the boy, the other men came closer. 'Ada', asked one of the men, 'what's wrong with him?' ' He is in panic', said Elrond, 'though I don't know why.  
'Ah' said Gandalf, 'I might know why he panicked.' Elrond looked at him and to Harry who was still shaken.  
'Let's go inside', said Elrond and he walked to the doors with Harry in his arms. None of them saw the look on Estels face. A look of jealousy and hate.

Make my day and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter,

A few days passed, Gandalf had left in the morning  
. Harry walked in the garden. When he wake up a few days ago he talked to Gandalf and Elrond. Gandalf didn't told the elves who the blond elf was who attacked Harry. Lord Elrond understood why he was afraid when they arrived and he told Harry that no one here would harm him. He smiled when he saw the twin. Elladan and Elrohir always try to prank people, the twin were running to him. 'Hey Harry', they said before they ran further to the house. A few moments later Harry saw Glorfindel walking, 'hallo Harry, how are you?' said Glorfindel, Harry looked at him. 'Glorfindel', he began, 'd-do y-you know t-there is honey i-in your hair?' Glorfindel frowned and reached for his hair. He looked at his hand which was covered in honey, and screamed, 'Elladan and Elrohir, I'll kill you', and he ran to the house. Harry smiled.  
'Do not smile', said a voice, Harry looked around to find out where the voice came from. 'Up here' said the voice. Harry looked up, he saw Estel sitting in a tree. 'H-hey Estel' said Harry in a small voice. 'Why are you here', asked Estel, 'I-I l-like to w-walk i-in the g-garden', stuttered Harry. 'I meant in Imladris' Harry looked at Estel, 'w-why a-are you asking that?' Estel looked at Harry 'why do you not live by your parents'. Harry looked down and Estel continued, 'I think I know, they didn't want you. Nobody wants you.' Harry looked to Estel with tears in his eyes, 'why are you saying that?' He asked. 'Because it's true, Ada only took you in because he pities you.' With that words Estel jumped out the tree and ran to the house.  
Harry didn't wanted to cry, but tears were dripping over his cheeks. He's right, thought Harry, Dudley told him the same. Nobody wants me. He looked to the sky, 'why me' he whispered, 'why am I not allowed to be happy, why must my parents die. And why didn't uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia love me like they love Dudley.  
Harry walked slowly to the house. Was Estel right. Was he thinking. Did Elrond only take me in because he pities me?

Reviews are like cookies.


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter today!

Estel walked to Harry, 'nobody likes you' he said, 'you should go. Nobody wants you here.' Harry looked away, do not cry, he thought, he will bully you more if you do. Estel frowned when Harry didn't respond. 'nobody wants you here' said he again, 'you're weak and stupid.'  
'W-why a-are you h-here Estel?' Harry stuttered. 'Breakfast is ready' Estel said and he ran away.  
Elrond looked at his sons and Harry. 'Elladan, Elrohir it'll be a beautiful day. Would you take the boys to the pool?' 'The pool', asked Harry. 'Yes' said Elladan, 'the river is not very deep there, and there is no trend, so it is safe to swim.' 'Take also some food for lunch with you, knowing you, you will be there the whole day', said lord Elrond. The twin and Estel jumped on their feet and ran away to get the stuff. 'L-lord Elrond', began Harry, 'thank you for everything' and he stand up to follow the twin and Estel. Lord Elrond smiled at the boy.

Harry sat on the horse with Elladan behind him. Estel sat in front of Elrohir. 'Let's race!' Screamed Estel,' the first by the pool wins!'  
The horses ran as hard as they could. Harry and Elladan were the first to arrive, 'we won!' Screamed Elladan. Harry smiled. Estel frowned. 'Come on little brother', said Elrohir, 'we will win the next time.' They sat down and began to eat. There were sandwiches and fruit but also cake and cookies.  
There was way too much food, at least the half of the food was left. The twin and Estel jumped into the water and splashed around. Harry looked at them. 'Estel is right, I do not belong here, I better go.' He thought, he picked up some sandwiches and walked to the forest. He looked one time back to the twin and Estel, they were still in the water. He took a deep breath and walked into the woods.

Elrohir looked around, 'where is Harry' he asked. Elladan and Estel also looked around, but they didn't see Harry either. 'Maybe he is somewhere in the water?' Estel said. 'No', said one of the twins, ' Harry's clothes are not lying on the ground. They slowly climbed out of the water. 'His cloak is gone' said Elladan and he looked at his twin. 'I think he ran away' 'no', said Elrohir, 'why would he ran away?' Estel looked with big eyes to his brothers. What if Harry did ran away, it was his fault, he said those awful things against Harry. Elladan' said Elrohir, 'go back to adar, he need to know that Harry is gone. Sent people back here so we can find him fast.' Elladan nodded and walked to his horse, ' oh and El, take Estel with you.' Estel walked to Elladan, 'he will be safe right?' He asked his brother. Elladan looked at him. 'I hope so lil' brother,  
We can only hope he will be safe.

Make me happy and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter.

'What did you say', said Elrond and he slowly turned around. 'Harry's missing adar' said Elladan again. 'How could this happened? There are orcs nearby, we have to find him fast. But first tell me what happened.' Estel looked at his ada, he looked angry and worried. 'We were in the water', began Elladan but Estel interrupt him. 'It's my fault ada', and he started to cry. Elrond looked at his youngest son, he hold Estel thigh and asked: 'why is it your fault?' Estel cried louder. 'Lindir', asked Elrond, 'go to the kitchen and ask for some warm milk for Estel, than look for Glorfindel and some other soldiers, we will leave in an hour.' Lindir nodded and walked out of the room.  
'Now tell me ion-nin (my zoon) why is it your fault Harry ran away.' Estel took a deep breath. ' I was angry at him.' Elrond frowned 'why was you angry?' he asked. 'Because I had to share you with him. I don't want to share you. You are my ada and dan and rir's ada. I said some things to him. not nice things, b-but I don't want him to die. Ada' he sobbed, 'you will safe him right.' Elrond looked at his youngest son. How could he miss that. He should have seen that Estel didn't want Harry here. 'Estel' he said, 'why didn't you said anything.' Estel looked at his adar. 'Are you not angry?' He asked in a small voice. ' no' said Elrond, 'I'm only disappointed. You should have talked to me. Now go to your room. You will apologize to Harry as we come back.' Estel nodded and walked to the door.

'Adar' asked Elladan, 'what are we going to do?' 'We're going to search Harry, there are orcs close to our borders. I don't even wanna think of what they would do to Harry.  
Elladan nodded and they walked to the mews. Glorfindel and the soldiers already waited for them. 'Why did you asked for us my lord', asked Glorfindel. 'Harry is missing, take your horses we are going to find him.' Was the answer of Elrond.  
They ride fast to the place where Elrohir was waiting. 'Adar' he said, ' I found the place where Harry walked into the woods.' Elrond nodded and answered: 'lead the way.' Elrohir walked fast to the woods. The others walked behind him. 'Here he went into the woods.' Elrond saw the footprints of the small boy. He followed the steps quickly. They walked for an hour. Wait said Elrond.  
Something happened here. Look to the footprints. The elves looked at the ground. They saw the small prints of Harry, but they also saw a lot of larger prints. 'Orcs' Said Elladan, 'He is taken by orcs.'

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry walked through the woods. He walked for hours . It was silent, too silent. There were no birdsongs and the wind didn't make a sound either. Harry thought it became colder too, he wrapped himself tighter in his cloak. He felt lonely, knack. A twig broke behind him. Harry turned around, he saw nothing. Still he felt not safe. He hid in a three. Four awful looking (and smelling) creatures walked in Harry's sight. 'I smell him but I can't hear him anymore.' Said one. 'Quiet' sissed one. I think he heard us.' ' He is hiding' screamed another.' Quiet idiot, or I will make you quiet.' Harry looked afraid to the creatures. 'This must be orcs', he thought, 'they are ugly. I need to get out of here. Glorfindel and the twins told me they will kill me.' 'He is close', said one orc, 'yes we can find him, smell him, he can't escape, we will hear him as he tried to move.' screamed an orc. Harry looked afraid to the orc,  
'they were right. I can't get out of here.' A tear dropped on the ground, 'they will kill me.' 'I smell tears!' Screamed the orc. Harry saw another orc walking to the screaming orc. The orc lifted a sort?#$ ! and killed the screaming orc, 'so', he said, 'now he is quiet'. The other orcs laughted. Harry looked with big eyes. This was awful. 'Bring the body a bit further into the woods' said one of the orcs. Another one picked up the body and dragged it away. Harry felt a hand on his leg. 'Here he is' screamed the orc who was holding Harry's leg. The orc pushed harry out the tree. Harry felt painful on the ground. The orcs were laughing. Harry tried to run away, but the orcs grabbed him. Harry tried to get free, but the orcs were too strong. An orc hit Harry head. 'I should have stay in Imladris' was the last thought he had before everything became black.

Reviews make me happy


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elladan and Elrohir' said Elrond, ' I want you to go first, you are faster and more quiet than the rest of us.' The twin nodded and ran to the trees.  
Elrond looked at the ground. 'He will be fine Elrond' said Glorfindel, 'we will found him in time. Come now, let's follow the twin.' Elrond nodded and walked in the same direction as his sons. After a few minutes he saw the twin looking to something on the road. 'What is it' asked Elrond with fear in his voice. Elladan turned around, ' It's an orc. Death.' 'Go on, we must find Harry' said Elrond, 'we will burn the body later'. The twin nodded and disappeared again into the wood. Elrond, Glorfindel and the other soldiers quickly followed them. But a bit slower.  
It slowly became darker, and the fear in Elrond's hart become more and more. He heard small noise coming at them. He stopped and the soldiers  
stopped too. 'What us it Elrond' asked Glorfindel, but then he heart the noise too. 'Climb into the trees' he sissed. The elves waited in the trees, the noise became louder. 'It's almost there' whispered Glorfindel. The elves pulled their bows back, a figure walked over the path to them. 'Wait' said Elrond, 'wait that's Elrohir', Elrond jumped out of the tree. 'Ada' began Elrohir, 'we have found him.' 'How far from here' asked Elrond. 'Not far' was the answer of Elrohir, and he turned around, 'come let's get him.'

Harry woke up. His head hurts and he felt his hands and feet were bound. One of the orcs was carrying him. 'We stay here tonight', said an orc. The orc who was carrying Harry let Harry fall on the ground. The other orcs were making a fire. Harry looked with big eyes to the awful creatures. 'Do we have some meat left', asked an orc. 'No  
', said another. 'But I want meat!', the orcs began to fight. 'Let's eat the boy', screamed one.' The other orcs screamed yes, and, I want his legs. One orc walked to Harry, pulled his knife out. Harry saw the orc lifting the knife, he closed his eyes. But he never felt the pain. He looked up and he saw the orc with an arrow in his head lying front of him. The orcs ran to Harry, more arrows were fired. Harry saw lord Elrond jumping out of a tree and ran to him.

Elrond's pov.  
We walked slowly and as silent as possible though the woods. 'They are over there,' Elrond nodded. The elves climbed in the trees and jumped to the open space. 'I want his legs' screamed an orc. Elrond's heart jumped. Harry was not death yet. He pulled his arrow back and looked to the orc who was walking to Harry. He let the arrow go  
It hit the arrow in the orc's head. The other orcs ran to Harry. 'Fire' said Glorfindel, more arrows were fired. Elrond jumped out the tree and ran to Harry. The other elves jumped also out of the trees and began to kill the orcs who survived the arrows.  
'I'm sorry lord Elrond' cried Harry. 'I-I-I didn't want to-', 'shh' said Elrond. 'You are safe now.' Harry looked up at Elrond, 'I didn't want to be a liability.' 'Harry', began Elrond, 'you are not a liability.' But Estel said-', 'I know what Estel said' began Elrond ' and he didn't mean what he said.' Harry looked at Elrond. 'Huh' 'he was afraid that we would love you more than him, he bullied you because he is jealous on you.' Harry hugged Elrond's chest. 'Can we go home now?' He asked. 'Yes we go home now.' Said Elrond. He stand up and walked to the horses.

Thank you for the loving reviews, they really do make my day.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all the reviews.

I failed my exams and I didn't wanted to go to a party so I wrote three new chapters for you.

Harry felt asleep in Elronds arms on the way back to Imladris. When they arrived at Rivendell he saw Estel standing at the port. Elrond stepped off his horse carefully. 'Is he alright?' Asked Estel. Elrond looked at his adopted son. 'Physical he is, but I don't know mentally.' He said. 'Where are you bringing him?' Asked Estel and he walked next to his adar. 'He is sleeping, I'll bring him to his room.' They arrived by Harry's room. Estel,' asked Elrond, 'would you stay here by Harry?' ' why', asked the little voice of Estel. 'I have to write a letter to Radagast the brown.' Estel nodded and answered, 'ada, please write the letter fast, I don't know of he wanna see me now.' Elrond looked at Estel. 'Maybe it is good to be here as he wake up.' Estel looked at him, 'I do not understand ada', Elrond walked tp the door, 'I'll be here as fast as possible.' And he closed the door.  
Estel looks at the sleeping Harry. 'If he wakes up I'll tell him everything', he decided. A half hour later Estel saw Harry moving, 'Harry', he whispered. Harry slowly opened his eyes. Estel gave him his glasses and said in a small voice, 'Harry I'm sorry. This was not what I wanted. I-I was just jealous. And afraid', Harry jumped of the bed and hid underneath it. 'Harry?' Asked Estel, but there was no answer. Estel frowned en looked under the bed. Harry was lying in the corner of the bed against the wall. Tears were dropping on the ground. 'Harry?', asked Estel again. But Harry again Harry did not answer. Estel walked to the door, he saw Erestor walking in the corridor. 'Erestor', screamed Estel, 'get ada, Harry woke up. He is doing weird.' Erestor immediately walked to Elrond.  
'My lord, Estel sent me, Harry is awake and his behavior is strange.' Erestor', said Elrond, 'sent this letter to Radagast the brown,' he said while he was walking to the door. He gave the letter to Erestor and walked quickly to Harry's room. He opened the door and he saw Estel lying on the floor. 'Estel?', he asked. Estel turned his head, 'ada, he is lying under the bed.' Elrond went down on his knees and looked under the bed. He saw Harry lying in the corner. 'Harry', he said, 'he won't react ' said Estel, 'I tried', Elrond frowned. This was worse, 'Estel' he said after a minute, 'get some food from the kitchen.' Estel quickly ran away. 'Ada' said a voice behind him. 'Will he be okay?' Elrond turned to his oldest sons. 'I don't know', he said, 'he will not react on us, if he also will not react on Radagast the brown he will be never okay.'  
'But adar' said Elladan, 'what is exactly wrong with him?' That moment Estel came back with a plate filled with fruit, cakes and bread. Elrond take the plates from Estel and put them under the bed close to Harry. Harry didn't react. 'Ada' said the voice of Estel, 'what is wrong with him?', Elrond turned around to his sons. 'He afs (acute fear syndrome, it is translated i do not know the real English name. I only know it is not ptss)', he said, 'it can happen after a life-treatment. He has flashbacks, dreams and illusions about the things he saw.' Elrond saw the tears in Estel's eyes and he hugged him thigh. The twin also had tears in their eyes, they opened the door and leaved.

The messenger Erestor sent walked  
The messenger walked through the demsterwood. 'It should be somewhere here', he thought. 'Who are you and what are you doing here', the messenger turned around and saw a long blond elf. 'Prince Legolas', he started, 'I have to bring a letter to Radagast the Brown from lord Elrond of Rivendell.' The elven price looked at him. 'Well give me tje letter then', said a voice behind the messenger. He turned around and he saw the wizard. He have the letter to the man and turned around. 'Wait,' said Radagast, the messenger turned around. Radagast was reading the letter. 'I'll go with you. The wizard did the letter in his bag and began to walk took his house. The messenger followed the man to a little house. He saw a sleigh with Rabbits in front of it. Radagast stepped on the sleigh and he said to the elf, 'come on. We have to go as fast as possible to Imladris.


	10. Chapter 10

Radagast and the messenger ride three days nonstop. When they arrived by the gates of Rivendell Radagast jumped of his sleigh and walked to the first elf he saw. 'Bring me to Harry', he said. The elf frowned and said something in elfish. 'I can't speak elfish!' Screamed Radagast, 'bring me now to Harry!' 'Please sir' said a voice, 'don't scream I'll bring you to Harry.' Radagast followed the elf through the corridors. Finally the elf stopped by a door. The elf knocked. 'Come in' said a voice behind the door. 'My lord, the brown wizard arrived.' Said the elf. 'Radagast walked quickly into the room and looked around. 'Thank you Lindir', said Elrond. 'Harry is lying underneath the bed.' Radagast went down on his knees and he saw Harry. As soon as Harry saw Radagast he crawled to him and hugged him tight.  
Elrond smiled on this. Radagast hold Harry tight. 'He need to eat something' said Elrond and he offered Radagast a plate with food. 'Harry', said Radagast, ' come eat something.' Harry looked at Radagast and then to Elrond and then to the plate. He slowly reached for a piece of bread and he began to eat with little bites. 'Ada' said Estel with a small voice, 'can I come in.  
Elrond nodded and Estel walked to Harry. Harry looked at him with big green eyes. 'I'm so sorry, began Estel. I was afraid ada and dan and ro would love you more than me. And that they would forget about me.' 'Why would you think that?' Whispered Harry. 'That was what happened when I lived by my father.' Said Estel with tears in his eyes. Elrond frowned of hearing this. It makes sense why Estel began with the buying. Harry Climbed out of Radagast's arms and walked to Estel. 'Would you be my brother?' He asked,  
'My best friend', Estel looked at Harry. 'Do you want me as a brother?' He asked not believing he heard. 'Yes, said Harry. 'I understand why you bullied me. Everybody makes mistakes and I probably would've do the same thing.  
Estel smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry. Elrond and Radagast looked at each other. And they both knew they were watching how a wonderful friendship was made.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry and Estel became best friends. If you saw the one the other wasn't far away, exept when they were pranking. 'Who will we prank today?' Asked Harry, 'look what I found.' And he showed Harry a box with powder. 'Itching-powder.' Harry smiled, 'Glorfindel is teaching the whole day. He will not have time to change clothes.' Estel en Harry laughed and they walked to Glorfindel's room. They sneaked in an walked silently to Glorfindel's clothes. Estel put the powder on the few clothes Glorfindel would wear the next day. They walked back to their room. 'Estel,' said Harry, 'let's hid the itching-powder in dan and ro's room.' Estel laughed and ran to the room of the twin. When he come back he smiled. ' I have another idea.' Harry leaned to Estel who quickly begon to whisper. 

Years passed by like this. Harry, Estel and the twin would prank the entire population of Rivendell. Gandalf and Radagast often come by to see the boys and tell about the lands out of Rivendell.

The boys were ten now. They were sitting at the table to eat their breakfast. 'Boys' said Elrond, the twin Estel and Harry looked up from their plates. 'We are getting some visitors.' 'Who?' Asked Elladan. 'Legolas will come for a while.' Elrond was not even done with speaking of the twin were having a big smile on their faces and Estel screamed a loud yes. Harry looked at Estel and the twin, 'who is Legolas?' He asked. 'Legolas is a friend of us', said Elrohir, 'I'm pretty sure you will like him too.' 'When will he come', asked Elladan, Elrond smiled and said, 'he can be here every moment.' The twin jumped up and ran to the gate. Estel and Harry walked with Elrond to the gate. The twin were already talking to a blond man. I have seen this man before thought Harry. 'Legolas!' Yelled Estel and he ran to the blond man. Elrond and Harry walked to the blond elf. The elf turned around to lord Elrond and Harry. When his eyes felt on Harry he frowned. 'I have seen you before', he said. 'You were the little boy who knocked me out.' Harry blushed and the twin began to laugh. 'Y-you was beaten by a six year old boy' managed Elladan to say. Legolas frowned at him and Elrohir. 'Legolas' said Estel, ' this is Harry, my brother.'  
Legolas looked at Harry. 'I'm sorry I knocked you out. I do not even know how I even could do that.' Said Harry and ge Held his hand out. Legolas took the hand and said, 'nice to meat you, I forgive you as long as you never knocked me out again.' Harry smile at the elf. 'I'll try' he said and they began to laugh. I never felt so happy in my whole life, he thought. A small white light come around Harry. they didn't saw it but the light became more intense by every second. 'What's happening?' Screamed Estel. Harry reached for Estel's hands but it was too late. A fiercely light blinded them all for a minute. 'He's gone', whispered Estel. Elrond ran to the boys. 'What was that for a light? He asked.  
A tear dropped on Estel's cheek. 'Ada, he disappeared in the light.'

Harry woke up in a hospital. He saw his aunt and uncle standing by a window. 'No ', he thought 'no, no I don't want to be here.

Reviews are making my day  
This story will go on after Harry defeat voldemort. He will return to middle earth. The story name of the story will be : back to middle earth.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys, I just uploaded the continuation of a new chance!

The continuation is called back to middle earth.


End file.
